UCW Alliance 2016
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Second edition of Alliance
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

Alliance!

* * *

We're in an arena deocrated like previous year's edition with pyro going off. It's in Orlando, Florida.

"Good eve night, laides and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey along Bobby Senior, ready for the second edition of Alliance!"

"It's like UCW's version of Survivor Series, if we want." Bobby said with a laugh.

 **(La Gozadera)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Puerto Rico, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

He entered under the cheers in the ring and waited for his opponent.

 **(Disciple)**

"And his opponent, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, "The Psychotic Animal" WOLFGANG!"

He entered under the cheers into the ring where he made the Heavy Metal sign before looking at Ramon. The ref then called for the bell, starting the match.

The two men locked into a clinch and Wolfgang pushed Ramon back into the corner before he pushed him back and they soon broke it off.

Ramon then spat in Wolfgang's face before jumping on him and punch him until the ref broke them apart. Ramon then ran in the ropes and did a Springboard Moonsault which Wolfgang dodged, only to get hit by a dropkick from him afterward.

However, Wolfgang quickly got back up and jumped on Ramon with many punches. As Ramon got back up, he caught Wolfgang with a Body Slam.

He then ran into the ropes for a Springboard Senton Bomb followed by a Springboard Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2! KIKCKOUT!"

As Wolfgang was on his knees, Ramon gave him many blows and kicks before getting him up and chopping his chest. He then irish whipped him in the ropes, but he held on these.

Ramon charged, but Wolfgang pushed him up on the apron and smashed his head on the top rope before dropkicking him outside.

He then brought Ramon back in and started kicking him many times before running in the ropes for a Knee Drop on his head for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Afterward, he got Ramon back up and applied a Back Suplex followed by an Exploding Suplex. He then locked him into a Triangle Choke, but he reached the ropes quickly.

Once back up, Ramon kicked Wolfgang's guts and ran in the ropes for a knee strike and tried a clothesline, but Wolfgang caught him with a T-bone Suplex.

He then locked Ramon into an Armbar. He soon broke free and started giving blows to Wolfgang until he dodged and tried another Back Suplex, but Ramon landed on his feet.

Wolfgang kicked his guts and irish whipped him and he hit him with a Springboard Back Elbow Drop. He then kicked Wolfgang's guts, ran for a Knee Strike and managed to hit a clothesline afterward.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He chopped Wolfgang in a corner and irish whipped him into the opposite one before running, only for Wolfgang to counter with a boot to his face.

Wolfgang tried to charge, but Ramon caught him with a Japanese Arm Drag twice before he rested into a corner and Ramon caught him with a Monkey Flip.

As Wolfgang got on the apron, Ramon walked toward him, only to get his head smashed on the top rope. Wolfgang then got back in to charge into Ramon with a Spear. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Frog Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, WOLFGANG!"

"Well, Ramon did what he could against the Legend Killer." Bobby said to which Joey nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hail to the king)**

Jay renolds made his way to the ring with the UCW International Championship and took a microphone. "Do you know which hour it is? Yes, it is time for the International Open Challenge! You want some? COME GET SOME!"

 **(Top of the world)**

"The challenger, from New Castle, England, BAGWELL MCBEEF!"

He got into the ring where he removed his sport jacket and looked at Jay Renolds. The ref called for the bell, starting the match.

The two men locked into a clinch which Buff won. Jay gave a few blows to Buff before running in the ropes for a clothesline which had no effect.

Buff told him to try again which he did, still without effect. As he went for a third one, Buff hit him with a dropkick.

He then applied a snapmare and a headlock. As Jay managed to get back up, he gave a few blows to Buff before running in the ropes and getting surprised by a Crossbody from Buff.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Buff then ran for a Running Senton which Jay dodged and hit three Big Boots to his face before climbing a corner for a Diving Knee Strike that knocked him down.

He then tried to lock Buff into a King's Lock, but he pushed him back with his feet and hit a powerful clothesline that made him flip.

He then ran into the ropes for a Running Senton followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He putted Jay in a corner, chopped his chest and irish whipped him into the opposite corner. He charged, only for Jay to move out of the way and catch Buff with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Buff tried to charge, but Jay caught him with a Spinning Sitout Spinebuster and climbed a top turnbuckle for a Diving Leg Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay tried to irish whip Buff to no avail as he was too big. This one then irish whipped him back and applied a Pop-up Powerbomb.

He followed with a Deadweight German Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Jay got into a corner, Buff charged into him with a corner clothesline which made him sit down. Buff then took momentum and charged for his Meatball, but Jay rolled out of the way in time.

He then caught Buff and locked him into his King's Lock. It took a moment before he was able to reach the ropes, forcing the break.

As Buff got back up, he caught Jay with a Superkick and follwed with a Swinging Fisherman Suplex. As Jay sat in a corner, Buff finally managed to hit his Meatball followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and new UCW International Champion, BUFF BAGWELL!"

He looked in surprise as the championship belt was brought to him and Jay took it to put it on his shoulder before leaving. Buff started crying of joy as everybody cheered for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**(GORE!)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, GORE!"

He arrived with Mighty Perkins with him who wished him good luck before he slowly walked into the ring and waited for his opponent to come out.

 **(Some chinese song)**

"And his opponent, from Shangai, China, THE TOWER!"

He looks like the Great Khali but more Chinese and his pants are yellow with TOWER written on the sides. He slowly walked into the ring, above the top rope and glared at Gore.

As soon as the bell rang, Gore charged at The Tower and smashed him many times before he pushed him back and clotheslined him.

He then irish whipped Gore and caught him with a Big Boot followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He caught Gore with a Snapmare and then applied a Nerve Lock. Gore soon managed to break free and gave many smashes to The Tower before applying a DDT.

Gore then jumped on him with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Gore kicked The Tower down a few times before trying to apply a Crossed-arms DDT but Tower countered in a Northern Lights Suplex.

Afterward, he got Gore back up and applied a suplex followed by a Running Elbow Drop and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He then putted Gore into a corner and applied a strong chop before easily lifting him up on the top turnbuckle and applying a Scoop Powerslam from there.

As The Tower kicked Gore down, this last one suddenly grabbed his foot and managed to made him fall for a Wolf's Blood. However, Tower managed to reach the ropes, forcing the break.

As Gore charged for a GORE!, Tower caught him with a push-up Powerslam. He then irish whipped him in the ropes and applied a Spinning Back Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tower gave a Brain Chop to Gore and irish whipped him in the ropes to try and clothesline him, but Gore dodged and replied with a GORE! followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner GORE!"

He happily left the ring as Perkins came to join him and congratulated him as Tower looked in defeat.

"Wow! I never though a huge man such as The Tower would lose!" Joey said.

"What do you want? Size doesn't matters a lot." Bobby said. "And stay with us as we got plenty more of action coming up next!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Code Red)**

"The following contest is a Street Fight Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, "J2" JUSTIN JAMES!"

He entered the ring surrounded by weapons.

 **(Code Red)**

"And his opponent and partner, BIG RED!"

He also enetered the ring and looked at his partner. They exchanged an hug before the bell rang.

Big Red grabbed Justin by the throat, but he broke free and gave punches to him until he knee striked him in the guts, making him fall down.

Big Red then irish whipped Justin into a corner so hard that it knocked him down. He then grabbed Justin's feet and applied a mini Powerbomb while he was holding on the ropes.

Big Red was then about to charge at him in the ropes, but Justin dodged, letting him crash. He was then about to charge at Justin in the ropes, but he countered with a boot to his face and followed with a Springboard Arm Drag.

He then ran and applied an Hurricanarana which made Big Red roll outside the ring. Justin then grabbed a steel chair and used it to jump outside on Big Red with a Top Con Hilo.

He then brought him back in for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Justin climbed a corner and tried to jump on Big Red with a Diving Crossbody, but Big Red caught him. However, Justin managed to land a Tornado DDT.

He then ran into the ropes, only to get surprised by a Discuss Lariat from Big Red which made him flip. He then grabbed the steel chair and have a few chair shots to Justin's back before applying his three Body Slams combination and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Big Red went outside to take a trash can with which he smashed Justin's head before putting it into a corner and throwing him straight into it. He then climbed a corner and jumped on Justin with a Diving Senton followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He setted Justin for his Red Bottom, but he broke free and applied a Codebreaker. He followed with a Rolling Jump DDT.

As Big Red rested in a corner, Justin hit him with a Corner Enzuigiri before getting out to grab a kendo stick and a table. He then came back in and started smashing Big Red with it until he slowly got back, revealing that it had no effects on him.

He kept trying until Big Red grabbed his stick and broke it down in two. He then smashed Justin down before setting the steel chair and Powerbombing him through it.

He then setted the table and grabbed his partner to apply a Red Bottom through it followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, BIG RED!"

He then helped Justin back up and they left the ring together.

"Wow! These two men putted hell of a match. I just hope it won't affect J2Red." Joey said.

"I'm sure it won't." Bobby said. "Stay with us as more action is coming up next."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Christinna Grimmie & Mike Tompkins Mashup)**

"The following contest is a Tag Team Match for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the team of Diana Batist and UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion Skyler The Elf Owl, SKYLER & DIANA!"

They made their usual entrance with Diana belly dancing and Skyler showing her fake wings before getting in the ring where Sky gave her title belt to the ref.

 **(Kung Fu Fighting)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Divas Tag Team Championsm TIGER GIRL & MISS VIPER!"

The crowd cheered as they showed off some Kung Fu moves before getting in the ring and adressing their respect to the girls. The ref called for the bell and Skyler and Viper started off.

They grabbed each other's hands before starting doing a series of dodging and agile moves until they stopped to look at each other as the crowd cheered.

Viper then kicked Sky's guts and held her in a DDT position until Sky used the ropes to get momentum for a Northern Lights Suplex.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Viper then kicked Sky's stomach and followed with a One-legged Bulldog. She then tried to follow with The Snake, but Sky kicked her face at the last moment.

She then grabbed her hand for a Springboard Arm Drag followed by a Calf-kick. The two girls looked at each other as the crowd cheered.

Viper tried to spin kick Skyler but she dodged and tried a Springboard Hurricanrana but Viper managed to apply a Corner Powerbomb. She then tried her Corner Spin Kick, but Sky dodged and replied with a Springboard Corner Dropkick.

She then took momentum before charging into Viper with a Baseball Slide followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Sky then tagged Diana who irish whipped Viper and applied a Back Body Drop followed by a Springboard Leg Drop from Skyler.

She then got Viper back up and applied a Body Slam followed by a Slingshot in the corner. Afterward, Viper sent a spin kick into Diana's stomach and followed with a dropkick to the side of her head and a reverse suplex.

Viper then tagged Tiger Girl in and she clotheslined Diana before following with a suplex and a Running Big Boot while she was sitting with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tiger Girl then tried to irish whip Diana, but she twisted her arm and applied a DDT. She then slipped outside the make Viper fall head first on the apron.

She then charged toward Tiger Girl outside, but she caught her with a Tilt-a-whirl Slam on the outside floor and got brought back in.

Tiger Girl then tagged Miss Viper and, as Diana was resting in a corner, she threw Viper against Diana with a Corner Spin Kick followed by a corner European Uppercut and, as Diana was stunned, Viper made a corner Diving Crossbody with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper lifted Diana for her Snake Bite (Fireman's Carry Cutter), but Diana broke free and caught her with her Hips From Hell followed by her Metal Leg Drop.

Viper tagged Tiger Girl who got in and grabbed Diana who instantly caught her with a Piledriver. She then managed to tag Skyler and she caught Tiger Girl with a Slingshot Hurricanrana followed by a dropkick.

She then ran into the ropes and did a Moonsault to land in Tiger Girl in a Powerslam position which she turned into a DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sky then ran into the ropes and Tiger Girl caught her with a push-up European Uppercut. She followed with a Crossed-arms Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She then irish whipped Skyler and tried her Clash Of Justice, but Sky blocked with a Jumping Dropkick, pushing her against the second rope and managed to hit her Sandstorm.

Skyler was about to follow with a Springboard Frog Splash, but Viper suddenly hit her in mid-air with a Superkick. She then dragged Tiger Girl in her corner to tag her.

She then applied The Snake on Skyler before lifting her and applying her Snake Bite followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd started chanting: "Fight forever!"

Diana suddenly jumped in to clothesline Viper. Tiger Girl tried to attack her, but she caught her with her Metal Slam finisher.

Viper then charged, but Diana putted her on the second rope, allowing Skyler to hit her with a Sandstorm followed by a Metal Slam from Diana.

She then lifted Viper in a Powerbomb position before Skyler jumped on her for a Sitout Senton/Powerbomb combination followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The crowd popped. "Here are your winners and the NEW UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, SKYLER & DIANA!"

The two girls looked in shock as the ref brought them the belts. They hugged each other.

"Oh my gosh! Skyler & Diana ended Tiger Girl & Miss Viper's long reign!" Bobby said.

These two justly came to congratulate the girls and exchanged hugs.

"Now, that's sportship. As far as I'm concerned, I think it was the best match so far. But not the last!"


	6. Chapter 6

**(Born to win)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first, the team of Matt Ace & Shinji Honda, AIR TOKYO!"

The two men got cheered as they got over to the ring and waited for their opponents to come out.

 **(Final Countdown)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, the team of D.B. Dragon & Chris Blade, DRAGON BLADE!"

The duo got cheered as they got to the ring where they gave the belts to the ref and looked at Air Tokyo. Shinji started for his team as Chris started for his.

After the bell rang, the two men started walking around and locked into a clinch which ended with Shinji slapping Chris. This last one started punching Shinji before irish whipping him in the ropes, but Shinji reversed it and tried a dropkick, but Chris held the ropes and got on him for the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Shinji chopped Chris and twisted his arm before tagging Matt and they applied a Two Man Belly-to-back Facebuster followed by a Double Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chris rolled outside, but Matt flipped on the apron and run kicked his face before following with a Springboard Moonsault outside and brought him back in for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Matt then tried a Jump Spin Kick which Chris avoided and caught Matt with a Reverse DDT. He then tagged D.B. in and they applied a Wheelbarrow/DDT combination followed by a push from D.B. which allowed Chris to apply a German Suplex.

D.B. then applied a snapmare on Matt followed by a kick to his back and a Shining Wizzard for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

D.B. then climbed a top turnbuckle, but Matt caught him with a Hurricanrana. He then climbed up and jumped on D.B. with a Diving Double Knee Stomp and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Matt then applied a Show-stopper and wanted to go for the pin, but Chris came to kick him. He then tried to toss him outside, but Matt reversed it.

D.B. then charged, but Matt lowered the ropes to make him fall outside. He then ran outside on them with a Top Con Hilo, tagging Shinji during his jump, who then jumped on the three men with a Diving Moonsault.

He then brought D.B. back in and jumped on him with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then applied a Neckbreaker on him and tried to follow with a Standing Shooting Star Press, but D.B. dodged. He then started giving kicks to Shinji's chest (the crowd still chanting YES! each time).

As he went for a last kick, Shinji dodged and replied with a Roundhouse Kick.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji lifted D.B. and applied an Elevated Sitout Powerbomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Shinji tried to apply his Reverse Fireman's Carry Slam into a Kneebuster, D.B. broke free and hit a Roundhouse kick before tagging Chris in.

He ran in and caught Shinji with a Three-quarter Nelson Suplex followed by a Belly-to-belly Suplex and a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris then tried to Superkick Shinji, but he dodged and tagged Matt who hit him with a Springboard Missile Dropkick followed by a Jump Hurricanrana.

He then hit a Jump Spin Kick before tagging Shinji and they applied a Thunder Express followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...Thre-"

D.B. jumped in time to break the pin. Matt then tossed them both outside and tried to charge at D.B. but got back body dropped on the outside floor.

Shinji tried to Roundhouse Kick Chris, but he dodged and Superkicked Shinji who then got hit by a Running High Knee from D.B. followed by a Phoenix Splash from Chris and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW Ultra Team Champions, DRAGON BLADES!"

The two men celebrated with their belts.

"Wow! I think it is safe to say that UCW makes better tag team matches than WWE and TNA." Bobby said.

"I agree Joey said."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Every breath you take)**

"The following contest is an Hardcore Match for the UCW Ultraviolent Champion-" The announcer stopped as someone came to whisper in his ear before he talked again. "I just got informed that from now on, the title will be known as the UCW HARDCORE Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. TJ SKILL!"

He slowly walked into the ring where he removed his hoodie and waited for his opponent.

 **(Enter The Dragon's theme)**

"And his opponent, from from Lima, Ohio, JOLK ICE LAC!"

The crowd cheered for him as he made his way to the ring where he showed-off some martial arts moves before giving the belt to the referee. He showed it and called for the bell.

TJ instantly jumped on JIL and gave him a storm of punches before getting him up for a Back Suplex and throwing him in a corner where he charged at him with a Jumping Clothesline.

He then tried to irish whip him to the opposite corner, but JIL reversed it and tried to charge, only for TJ to counter with a Double Foot Stomp.

He then lifted JIL on a top turnbuckle and tried a Superplex, but JIL pushed him down and jumped on him with a Diving Cannonball. He then clotheslined TJ outside the ring.

He followed and threw TJ over the barricade before jumping on him. They fought through the crowd where JIL got the upper hand until TJ fought back and tried to throw him against another barricade, but JIL executed a Moonsault on TJ.

However, TJ soon grabbed a steel chair and started beating JIL with it. As he was about to deliver another shot, JIL suddenly shot in his face with a extinctor, blinding him.

He then fought TJ until they got on the entrance ramp and he grabbed a trash can to smash TJ's face with it. An idea suddenly jumped into his mind: he decided to climb up the titantron.

As TJ got back up, JIL jumped from the titantron on him. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

JIL then grabbed TJ and tossed him against the titantron screen before dragging him all the way back to ringside. He then lifted him with a suplex against the security barricade before getting on the apron and hitting him with his famous Barricade Spinning Heel Kick.

He brought TJ back in for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He body slammed TJ on a steel chair and went for his Rolling Thunder, but TJ rolled out, letting him crash on the steel chair. He then caught him with a Reverse DDT on the steel chair followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ then got the chair and was about to smash JIL with it, but he suddenly jumped up and hit a Spinning Jump Kick in his face through the chair.

He then climbed the top turnbuckle and prepared for his Elemental Splash, but TJ surprised him with his Backflip Kick and climbed to apply his Superplex followed by a Falcon Arrow Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ then got on the apron and was about to go for his Springboard Superman Punch, but JIL surprised him mid-air with his Krionik Kick and immediately followed with his Rolling Thunder and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As TJ sat into a corner, JIL grabbed the steel chair and was going for his Van Terminator, but TJ suddenly caught his legs and locked into the Sharpshooter. It took a moment before JIL managed to roll around and broke free.

He then tried to hit a Roundhouse Kick, but TJ dodged and caught him with his Blue Thunder Bomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then got outside and took the steel steps which he brought into the ring to smash JIL's head with, busting him open.

As JIL rested into a corner, TJ charged at him, but he dodged and next thing you know, JIL hit a Monkey Flip that send TJ crash into the steel steps.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with his Elemental Splash with the cover.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Suddenly, the lights turned off. After a moment, the titantron turned on fire with IGNITION written in it and a man looking similar to JIL but with long brown hair, his dress black and red and looking a bit like Kane.

JIL looked at him in shock as he slowly walked into the ring and glared at JIL. After a few seconds in silence, "Ignition" suddenly caught his throat and applied a Chokeslam on the steel steps before walking away as if nothing was.

TJ Skill then grabbed JIL and applied his Skill Clash with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and new Hardcore Champion, TJ SKILL!"

He happily took his belt and tiringly lifted it in the air while laughing at the down JIL.

"Hey! No fair that... Ignition or I don't know what interfered!" Joey said.

"It was an Hardcore Match; everything's allowed." Bobby said.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Electric Romeo)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Rosemont, Illinois, being 32-0 undefeated, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

He made his way to the ring under loud cheers and waited for his opponent to come out.

 **(Superstar)**

"And his opponent, from Hollywood, Florida, he is a UCW Legend, THE HOLLY WOOD HEEL!"

The crowd made a pop for him and cheered loudly as he slowly walked to the ring wher he removed his jacket and glasses to look at Tank who wasn't intimidated.

The ref called for the bell and the two men glared at each other face to face for a moment. They then locked into a clinch which Tank quickly won by pushing Heel back. This made him look in surprise at Tank.

They soon locked again and Tank won again with more difficulties this time. The Hollywood Heel soon got back up and slapped Tank across the face.

He then tried to smash him, but Tank blocked and replied with punches and knee strikes to his head before irish whipping Heel who reversed it and got knocked donw by a shoulder tackle from Tank.

He then clotheslined him outside the ring and he rested on the apron for a moment. Tank then came to give him a few blows before trying his Apron Superplex, but Heel countered with a Rope Stun.

He then got back in and charged at Tank, only to get caught with a Push-up Powerslam. Tank followed with his Pumphandle Gourdbuster and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Tank tried to apply a suplex, but The Hollywood Heel landed on his feet and hit a clothesline followed by a Thesz Press and punches. He ended with a Slingshot in the corner.

As Tank rested, Heel climbed on top of him and started giving blows to his head with the crowd counting. As he was at 6, Tank grabbed his legs and ran to hit an Ablahma Slam into the opposite corner.

He then grabbed Heel and tossed outside by the top rope with ease before following and trying to irish whip him against the barricade, but Heel reversed it, sending him to crash instead.

He then clotheslined Tank over the security barricade and took a near fan's jacket to put it on himself. As he walked back toward Tank, this last one surprised him with a Superkick from over the barricade and followed with a Superplex from there too.

However, he quickly managed to brought both of them back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then charged for a Spear, but Hollywood Heel dodged, letting him crash into the steel pose and climbed a top turnbuckle to hit a Diving Elbow Drop.

He repeated the operation with two others corners. However, as he went for the fourth, Tank kicked up and hit a Dropkick that made him fall outside. He then charged into him outside with a Top Con Hilo.

He then brought him back in and applied an Argentine Neckbreaker and did the thumb-on-the-neck thing before applying a Jackhammer and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then irish whipped Heel in the ropes and he ducked him twice before hitting a clothesline that made Tank do a side flip. The Hollywood Heel then hit a Superman Punch on Tank before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Heel then started beating Tank down until he lifted him for his F10, but Heel got down and caught him with a Samoan Drop before kicking him for a DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Heel grabbed Tank, this last one pushed him back into the referee, knocking him down. Seeing the opportunity, Heel kicked Tank into the parts and then applied a Sharpshooter.

As it seemed Tank was going to pass out, he reached for the ropes, forcing the break. Heel then setted for his Heel Bottom, but Tank surprised him with a Spear and climbed a turnbuckle for a Diving Elbow Drop and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank carged for another Spear, but Heel caught him with a Spinebuster and dragged him in the middle of the ring for his People Elbow, but Tank kicked up to lift him on his shoulders.

Before he could go for his F10, however, Heel broke free and applied an Heel Bottom. He then hit his People Elbow, but didn't stopped as he went for a second one and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked by Tank's resilience. He tried to apply another Heel Bottom, but Tank smashed his head and applied the Heel Bottom back.

He then lifted him and managed to hit the F10 finally with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, TANK MCTAVISH!"

He weakly got up as the titantron turned to 33-0 and the crowd cheered.

"Another victory for Tank McTavish!" Joey said.

"And he defeated a legend that is! I wonder if he'll lose someday!" Bobby said.


	9. Chapter 9

The ring was surrounded by fish market stuff.

 **(Into the ocean)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Deep Blue Sea, SHARK BOY II!"

The crowd cheered as he made his way to the ring, smelling some fish on the way, and got into the ring where he made the shark move and removed his SHARK BOY 24/7 jacket.

 **(Headcrusher)**

"And his opponent, from Spit, Croatia, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

The crowd cheered for him as he made his way to the ring and glared at Shark Boy. As the ref called for the bell, Shark Boy asked him: "Are you ready for this?"

Martin smiled and replied: "SHELL YEAH!"

They then started exchanging blows with Martin getting the upper hand and irish whipping Shark Boy in the ropes to hit a Back Body Drop. He followed with a Body Slam and the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

As Shark Boy rested in a corner, Martin charged at him, but he dodged and made Martin sit against the corner with his legs behind the ropes before running and hitting a Running Knee Strikes in his back.

He then grabbed Martin who suddenly caught his arm and tried to lock his Crossface, but Shark Boy managed to throw him into the ropes and hit a Flapjack followed by a dropkick that made him fall outside the ring.

He then tried to jump on Martin with a Plancha, but he jumped on the apron and jumped on Shark Boy with a Diving DDT. As the two men started getting back up, Shark Boy ran at Martin who applied a Back Body Drop on a table of fresh fishes.

He then caught him and applied a suplex into the corner of the security barricade. Shark Boy then grabbed a WATCH OUT SHARKS! pannel and smashed Martin's head with it.

He then appied a DDT on the entrance ramp before grabbing a fish from a table and smashing Martin with it. He then went to take a water pistol and waited for Martin to get back up before splashing him in the face and following with a clothesline.

He then grabbed two water bottles and smashed them together before making the water flow on his face and hitting Martin with a Knee Stunner. He then brought him in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Martin got back up, Shark Boy tried to hit him, but he dodged and replied with his three German Suplexes and screamed: "Suplex City, bitch!" before climbing a top turnbuckle and hitting his Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin then ran for a clothesline, but Shark Boy caught him with a Neckbreaker counter. He then irish whipped him in the ropes to apply a Tilt-a-whirl Slam followed by a Double Foot Stomp and a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shark Boy got mad and got behind Martin to bite his butt, making him scream in pain. However, he soon kicked him in the balls, forcing the release and managed to hit his Headcrusher.

He then locked Shark Boy into his Crosface submission hold. After a moment, he had no choice but to tap out.

"Here is your winner, MARTIN FREUND!"

The crowd cheered for him as he lifted his arm in the air and helped Shark Boy back up.

"Well, at least Shark Boy tried to defeat a former world champion." Bobby said.

"Now, Shark Boy will distribute the undamaged fishes to some fans before we get to the main event opposing two teams in our traditional Elimination Tag Team Match."


	10. Chapter 10

**(Slayer)**

"The following contest is the traditional 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team Match! Introducing first, from Alaska, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, DEATH ROWE!"

He got cheered as he got to the ring and gave his belt.

 **(No Resolve)**

"His partner, from parts unknown, JOHNNY STEELE!"

He walked to the ring with a Freddy Krueger themed outfit.

 **(Devious)**

"Their partners, the team of Luke and Edward, THE FREELANCERS!"

They walked together to the ring.

 **(Light 'em Up)**

"And their last partner, FR0ST SH4DOW!"

He slowly walked into the ring and completes Team 2.

 **(Broken)**

"Representing the other team, from Los Angeles, California, he is the UCW World Champion, SHADOW RIDER!"

He made an entrance like The Undertaker but with Neville's energy and made poses like Finn Balor before getting into his side of the ring.

 **(Grim reaper)**

"His partner, from Berdeen, Washington, JOHNNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

The crowd cheered as he made an entrance like The Undertaker, stopping at the side of Shadow Rider.

 **(Hero)**

"From Super City, LITTLE TORNADO!"

He made an heroic entrance at the side of Shadow and Johnny before removing his cape.

 **(Trinity)**

"And their last partners, representing the Arcaders, BOBBY GAMER & JIMMY JOYSTICK!"

They entered the ring at their team's side and got ready for the match. Fr0st and Shadow started for their respective team.

Bobby taunted Fr0st about some gaming things which he shoved off before turning to Shadow who charged into him with a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Fr0st Sh4dow has been eliminated!"

Everybody was shocked by the early sudden elimination.

Luke got in to remplace their eliminated partner as Shadow decided to tag Bobby Gamer in.

Luke and Bobby started exchanging punches until Luke got the upper hand and irish whipped Bobby in the ropes, only to get a kick to the face followed by a Slingblade.

He then tagged Jimmy Joystick in and they applied a Double Hip Toss followed by a Senton/Leg Drop combination for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Luke rested in a corner, Jimmy charged into him with a Corner Dropkick followed by a suplex before getting on the second turnbuckle. However, he got distracted by Edward which allowed Luke to grab his leg and made him fall.

Luke then applied his Plot Twist (Blue Thunder Bomb) with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then ran at Jimmy for a clothesline, but Jimmy countered with a Side Effect and went to tag Little Tornado in.

He hit Luke with two clotheslines followed by a corner splash and a Neckbreaker with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Luke tried to clothesline the hero, but he dodged and Bobby smacked him in the face before Tornado grabbed his throat and applied a Chokeslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Luke has been eliminated!"

It was now 3-on-5 for Team 1.

Johnny Steele got in and instantly hit Tornado with a High Knee. He then grabbed him and smashed his head against a turnbuckle.

He then tried to irish whip in the opposite corner, but he reversed it and charged into him with a Body Avalanche. He then climbed on him and started giving punches to his head.

However, Edward distracted the referee which allowed Death Rowe to go around, grab Tornado's head and smash it on the top rope.

Steele then tagged Death Rowe who got in and hit Tornado with a dropkick before following with a Running DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Tornado was weak, Rowe taunted him and Tornado tried to smash him, but he dodged and replied with a T-bone Suplex. He then went to tag Johnny Steele who tried to charge at Tornado in a corner, but he moved in time, letting him hit the steel pose.

Tornado then managed to tag Shadow Rider in at the same time Steele did with Edward and he tried to hit Shadow, but he dodged and caught him with a Reverse Dirty Deeds.

Rowe then tried to Superkick Shadow, but he dodged and caught him with a Shadow DDT (Butterfly DDT). He then charged into Edward with a Shadow Punch.

He was about to follow with a Spear, but Johnny Steele caught him with a Superkick. Johnny Storm and Bobby Gamer suddenly knocked both Steele and Rowe outside and jumped on them with Planchas.

Ultimately, Shadow grabbed Edward with a SMA (GTS followed by Moonsault) before tagging Jimmy Joystick who jumped on Edward with his Angry Birds Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Edward is eliminated!"

It was now 2-on-5.

Death Rowe and Johnny looked nervously as they were greatly inferious in number as the rest of the other team dared them to come in the ring.

Death Rowe suddenly grabbed Steele and tossed him into the ring while he took his title belt and walked away.

Steele screamed at Rowe before turning around and getting hit by a Spyro's Charge from Jimmy Joystick. He then tagged Bobby Gamer who applied his Game Revolution (Lifting Reverse DDT into a Backpack Stunner).

He then tagged Little Tornado who applied a Chokeslam before tagging Johnny Storm who lifted him to apply his GTS. Finally, he tagged Shadow who jumped from the top turnbuckle with his Moon Arrow (Red Arrow) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Johnny Steele has been eliminated!"

They all looked at Death Rowe walking away from the ring with his belt. Eventually, the ref had no choice but to count him out.

"Here are your winners, the team of Little Tornado, Bobby Gamer, Jimmy Joystick, Johnny "The Zombie" Storm and UCW World Champion, Shadow Rider!"

The crowd cheered as the five men celebrated together in the ring.

"Can you believe this? It was a perfect victory!" Joey said.

"What do you want? Teamworks always pay!" Bobby said.

"That was UCW Alliance, ladies and gentlemen! We thank you for joining us at this epic event and hope to see you again soon!"

 **Do you think it was better than Survivor Series? Lemme know after the PPV :)**


End file.
